Dead Frontier Wiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ January 9, 2011 Credit Shop prices have been lowered today as they were "significantly reduced across the board", stated in Admin Pwn's blog. So its now even cheaper to buy new weapons, armor, stat resets, etc. for those looking to get more bang for their buck. The GAU was also removed from the Credit Shop for unknown reasons but is said by Neil in his blog that "It may come back at a later date, but for now it is 100% unavailable for purchase". It might be some time before it can be available for purchase again. The Forsaken Titanium Blades have been renamed to officially as "Titanium Blades" and both the Titanium Blades and Rebellion can now be bought in the Credit Shop for 3000 credits each (or 2500 credits for Gold Members). The EXP bonus values for gold members have also been doubled instead of +25% per kill, while the costs to GodCraft weapons/armours with credits have been cut in half. Also Assault Rifles and Heavy Machine Guns have had their damage Boosted slightly. Additionally, the wiki weapon damages were changed and updated to now present all weapons with their respective Damage per Second values, including the average DPS with the maximum critical chance factored in. January 4, 2011 An "Arena" option has been added to the outpost. A PvP labyrinth with exits at the top and bottom. The purpose is to provide a fun PvP experience without the hassle of healing and repairing. Now when you upgrade to gold membership when you die in the arena you only have to wait 5 seconds before being revived. Go fight to the death! January 1, 2011 Happy New Year everyone! Let's hope for a full release and recover from our hangovers! December 19, 2010 Update from Adminpwn. It's starting to get close to Christmas/New Year now and honestly I don't think I'm likely to be able to get anything else significant done until the new year. I still haven't done any Christmas shopping yet and I've got a ton of various family and friends to visit over the next couple of weeks. So it's going to be really hard to fit much work in. Though, I will at least try and fix some more bugs, and hopefully reduce the lag/framerate slowdown issues to a more manageable level. P.S If you didn't already know OAs have been released. December 15, 2010 Possible Outpost attacks are in progress (in 3D) at the moment. Sirens are blaring outside Outposts. It could be Adminpwn testing something or the real deal. Be careful though as the spawns are crazy with infected rushing you from inside the Outpost instead of outside it. Update: Heavily increased zombie activity has been noticed all around the Inner City, which has been noted by the Outpost Attack sirens being far more active than usual. Although these are more or less "false alarms" as the horde seems currently uninterested in attacking the actual fortified outposts, be aware that the general zombie activity in the Inner City will be far higher during these times. December 11, 2010 More Updates From Adminpwn! "Just writing to let you know that I'm still working on the new event system. Obviously it's taking a little while more than I originally planned, but shouldn't be too much longer now. If I can I'll try to at least release the OAs tomorrow evening." December 9, 2010 Today, Phated released the Beta version of his DF Stat Calculator at df-tools.net. It has a much more user-friendly interface and even implements sliders. More changes are coming around the corner, including build linking and maybe even build saving with public/private viewing. December 4, 2010 Today new Limited Edition holiday items appeared in the credit shop. Until January 1st, players may purchase a Christmas gift containing one item from the "High Level Equipment" section of the credit shop for 250 (200 for gold members) credits, or an Elite Christmas Gift containing one item from the "Elite Equipment" section of the credit shop for 1000 (900 for gold members) credits. Many "Christmas giveaways" started today; they usually involved the random selection of a person who performed a certain task (i.e. being the first poster on a new page). December 1, 2010 More Updates From Adminpwn! "As most of you have probably already noticed, there has been a pretty significant change to the looting system. Instead of every car, body and misc object being lootable, it is now only possible to loot a handful of these objects per screen. Each object which can be looted will now be highlighted in yellow, and have a question mark appear over it. The trade off for there being less items, is that the chance of finding something is now a lot higher. Infact you'll probably find that the vast majority of highlighted loot spots have something. The idea of this new system is to make looting more fun and rewarding. Previously you would only find something about 10% of the time when searching. In my opinion this made the game play very frustrating. In addition, the previous system gave players little reason to explore the areas as there was plenty to loot in the streets. The new system should fix/improve most of these problems. A few other changes: ''- New grenade explosion. Not only does the new one look better, but it also causes less client side 'lag'.'' ''- Rounding errors when calculating the damage which armour takes when hit with a low damage bullet (like a single shotgun pellet) has been fixed.'' ''- Layout of the city tweaked. You'll find more urban areas now.'' ''- All the various forms of exp loss have now been fixed. Now the only time you might lose exp is if your computer crashes or you close the browser window without logging out.'' ''- A bunch of other minor bugs fixes." November 22, 2010 More updates from Adminpwn. Here's the link. http://deadfrontierdev.blogspot.com/ "In my last post I stated that I would be finishing outpost attacks and lootable bosses very soon. However, in the last couple of days I've noticed that the implementation of these two systems has a lot of cross-over, since they will both essentially be global events that happen at set times and places. After a bit of thinking I came to the conclusion that it would be better to combine both things into the same system, and expand the design further. A lot of people have mentioned that one the major things lacking in DF is a proper storyline. I had always planned to make some kind of story-based missions in the future, but it was something I was going to put off until "all the other crap is done". Now, with the way that the other systems are shaping up, I've come the realization that putting a decent story into the game wouldn't be so hard. At least not on a coding level anyway. So, my new plan is to take what I have with lootable bosses and OAs, and combine them into a single events system. I'll then make it so each event can have it's win conditions, rewards and area 'effects' heavily customized. Finally I'll set things up so each event can be given a proper plot. Once complete we'll have a mix of random daily events (like OAs, and boss spawns) combined with hand designed, plot driven, mission style events. Hopefully it will give Dead Frontier more goals and purpose, whilst also making the game world come to life. I want to make Fairview feel like a real place. The hardest part in all of this will be the actual writing for the plot. At the moment I'm leaning towards the possibility of taking submissions from the DF community, but I'm not totally decided at this stage. The other option is that I convince Ian (Xaelath) to do it, since he did such an awesome job with the Outbreak mini-games. Of course expanding the design will mean more time, but not too much more. As I mentioned before, some of the work is already done so I'm thinking it'll be ready in 2 weeks. Please don't lynch me if I'm wrong though." November 19, 2010 Neil has Released an update on his Development blog today. ''"Unfortunately my house move took up far more time than I expected. The biggest problem was that it took forever for the internet company to setup a connection in the new house. I was travelling back to the old house to get some stuff done, but it's a good 2 hours journey in each direction so was hard to do it often enough (especially since I can't drive and had to rely on other people for lifts). The new connection finally came up on the 10th of this month and since then I've managed to get a fair bit done. ''Recently I've been working on: OAs Boss loots New enemies PvP improvements I'm aiming to at least have OAs and boss loots complete by the end of next week, and the rest in the week after that. ''Oh, and if anyone is wondering why I've chosen to do these things first (rather than interiors and barricading for example) it's because I feel these are the updates that will provide the biggest "bang for your buck" in terms of time. IE, they will add a lot to the game and won't take me a very long time to implement." '' November 15, 2010 The Corpse Blaster was removed from the Credit Shop today. Because of the massive number of Blasters bought, the price of this limited edition item will probably take time to increase. Only time will tell if it will ever become as expensive as previous Limited Edition weapons. Also the interface of the marketplace has been updated. When you buy something, you won't have to wait for the entire page to refresh, now the thing you have just bought will be cancelled from the list, making the whole buying process much more faster. November 08, 2010 Due to complaints about aggro being to common making it near impossible to loot, Admin has lowered the chances of an aggro spike. Although it is now livable, most people probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference; although aggro spikes still occour in single player, they are nowhere near as frequent. November 05, 2010 Various updates have been made to the Inner City: aggro will now follow you between areas, and the ability to reloot items by changing area has been removed (it appears that you even if you refresh, you cannot . An option to increase the brightness has also been added. October 21, 2010 Dead Frontier went into maintenance mode today while it was being transfered to a more powerful server that will be able to handle the increase in players. October 17, 2010 A few optical minor updates continue to pop up, Nastya's Holdout was redesigned to suit the new style of the other 3D Fairview outposts and the Nourishment, Health icons shown in the character sidebar at the outpost and in-game were changed to a more modern style as well as the Cash icon. October 16, 2010 Earlier today, a test to move DF to more powerful servers to support the currently heavily increasing active player count sadly failed and crashed the server for a few hours. The problem is currently heavily being worked on, since the mark of 4,000 simultaneously online players in Dead Frontier has been reached recently, which also seems to be the limit of our current hardware system. Please be patient, since the server may be slower than usual until we have moved to the new server. October 15, 2010 A new weapon has been added to the Credit shop. The Corpse Blaster is a GodCrafted shotgun made of bones, with requirements of 50 strength and 100 shotgun skill. The shotgun may be purchased in the Credit shop for 1000 credits (800 credits for Gold Members). The Corpse Blaster is a limited edition weapon, and is only available for purchase from the Credit Shop until November 15th, 2010. Stats are listed as: 12 Gauge Ammo 30 Round Capacity Slow Reload Speed Slow Firing Speed Zero Critical Chance 50 Strength Required 100 Shotgun Skill Required 5 x 12 Damage Per Hit The graphics for Security Boxes and Courier Packages have also been updated. An archive of old news items can be found at the News Archives.